


Unsaid

by nobodysfavorite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kozume Kenma, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodysfavorite/pseuds/nobodysfavorite
Summary: When Kuroo finally lied down Kenma on his back, their mouths still intertwined. He traced his tongue on Kenma's jaw, neck, collarbone. The hollow of his neck was so beautiful that the idea of sipping wine from that very collarbone just crossed in Kuroo's mind and made him shiver with expectation.It could wait, he said to himself. They have all day.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Unsaid

It wasn't until Kenma felt the trace of a finger on his back. Every single touch left him so many indescribable feelings as if every nerve on his skin is controlled by the invisible hand. He tried hard to suppress the moan, too afraid to move. Waiting, anticipating.

A blow to his ear almost made him jump. It felt like there were thousands of ants swarming over her ear lobe. _This was definitely torture_ , he thought. His body was aching, yearning for a touch.

"You're so beautiful, Kenma," whispered someone hoarsely. That voice was full of sin, full of temptation. Kenma giddied with desire. He looked at Kuroo. His beautiful, mesmerizing Kuroo.

Kenma wanted to say, _it is you. You're the beautiful one._

Instead, he brought himself closer to Kuroo and pressed their lips together. He parted his mouth, his tongue was searching and discovering. Kuroo was there, welcoming. His hands were spread on Kuroo's raven hair, pulling it hard as if his life was only depending on it. Kuroo's hands were on Kenma's back, pulling him closer as if there was still any space to be filled.

But they never got as close as this. Chest to chest, their skin was rubbing each other's. It was cold and hot at the same time it almost painful. Yet still, it wasn't enough.

"Kuroo... Kuroo... I want you...," said Kenma between his pleasure moans. He almost lost his breath, but this undeniable desire tortured him so good. "Please... I want you inside of me," Kenma pleaded. His eyes were burning with crave.

Kuroo couldn't think of anything. Kenma's expression singlehandedly caught him off guard that he grinded his bulge towards Kenma's without he realized. Kenma moaned hard, grinding back his own length. His hips were shaking, searching for his own pleasure.

When Kuroo finally lied down Kenma on his back, their mouths still intertwined. He traced his tongue on Kenma's jaw, neck, collarbone. The hollow of his neck was so beautiful that the idea of sipping wine from that very collarbone just crossed in Kuroo's mind and made him shiver with expectation. _It could wait_ , he said to himself. They have all day.

Meanwhile, Kenma's fingers were all over the place. He touched Kuroo's back, scratching it with his nails. That scratching was supposed to be painful yet it got Kuroo more excited. He abruptly pulled Kenma's shorts, looking at the cock that was glazed with precum.

It looked hella delicious.

He bowed down, hands were on Kenma's thighs as he licked the head of the cock. He then put it inside of his mouth, working him deeper. His eyes were looking at Kenma, who's now screaming hard, "Ahn... Kuroo... Kuroo— SHIT! It feels so good... Fuck! Ahn!"

He mentally recorded that melody into his memory.

Kuroo was filled with pleasure. There was nothing more arousal than witnessing his Kenma — _his_ usually calm and collected Kenma— trembling uncontrollably, being messed up by whatever Kuroo was doing down here. He sucked harder, speeding up his pace until he felt the warm liquid bursting all over his mouth. He swallowed all, then leaned up to present himself in front of Kenma with that infamous smirk on his face.

Kenma winced and drew his eyebrows together. That smirk was so fucking annoying —just like usual— and made him feel the familiar tingle of losing the game, which he despised so much. The sudden urge of taking the control kicked him. He pulled Kuroo's neck and kissed him hard. "Inside of me. Now," he said. His voice was a low rasp.

Kuroo's eyes darkened. That command successfully awakened his core. He immediately reached for a drawer beside the bed, searching for a condom. But Kenma grabbed his hand. He looked at Kuroo with a gaze so hot and determined it could burn the whole room.

"Do me raw."

If this ain't heaven, Kuroo didn't know where it is.

* * *

The room was filled with moans and the slick voice of slapping skin. Kuroo's hips were moving vigorously as he thrust into Kenma. His panting was echoing in the room along with his name which came out from Kenma's mouth nonstop. Eyeballs rolling back, hands gripping sheets; they were trapped in a spiral of pleasure with no exit door.

Kuroo couldn't take his eyes off of Kenma. How his pale skin is shimmering with sweats, how his half-shut eyes glazed with lust, how his pink lips trembling with satisfaction. Kuroo touched that lips, thrusting his middle finger into that mouth. Kenma hollowed his cheeks, sucking it hard.

_How could someone look that angelic yet ungodly at the same time?_

He slowed down his pace, refraining himself. He wanted to feel everything. Every single movement, every dragging second. He rested his head in Kenma's neck, inhaling the intoxicating aroma. Kenma smelled like the sex itself, sinful and tantalizing. He traced down his tongue into Kenma's chest, wrapped his mouth on Kenma's nipple, biting it gently.

"Fuck," Kuroo gasped. "You're tightening."

Kenma pulled Kuroo's hair, forcing the raven to look at him. His eyes were filled with rage and frustration.

"Fuck.. Me.. Harder.. You.. Coward," he whimpered between his panting.

Kuroo couldn't help but letting out a snort. He pulled himself, but Kenma's leg wrapped his torso, coaxing him closer.

"Don't you fucking dare pulling away!"

Kuroo literally laughed at this one. He leaned in then kissed Kenma's forehead.

"Be patient, Kitten," he whispered. "Let me take care of you."

Kuroo grabbed both of Kenma's legs, spreading him open, wider. He then dragged his length but didn't pull it out. Kenma was anticipating, ready to be filled, until he watched Kuroo _winked_ at him. He was about to curse at Kuroo until he felt a strong, needy push came right into his sweet spot. Kenma threw his head back. He gasped as Kuroo thrust into him mercilessly. He moaned hard, screaming Kuroo's name like a mantra. "Kuroo... Ahn! Yes, right there— Fuck! Kuroo! Ahn!"

Kuroo kept sliding out of Kenma and pushing forward deeper than before. Over and over again until he noticed Kenma started trembling, welcoming his release. He wrapped his hand around Kenma's cock, stroking him along with every thrust.

Kenma came, frantically, screaming Kuroo's name in a hoarse. His warm liquid burst into his chest and face. Kuroo also started feeling the swirl of his orgasm, so he speeded up the pace, chasing after his own release. After a few thrusts, he came. His cum filled up Kenma's hole. Some of them were even leaking, creating several wet spots on the sheets.

He looked at Kenma. His messy, beautiful Kenma.

Kenma averted his gaze, didn't want to face Kuroo. The memory of him pleading and begging to Kuroo flashed before his eyes. His face was burning, as red as fire. He was so embarrassed.

Kuroo understood that, of course, which prompted him to laugh. He leaned in, kissing Kenma's temple. His hand touched Kenma's jaw, coaxing him to face him directly. Look, Kenma still upset indeed, but his eyes softened.

"You're so fucking annoying, you know?" Kenma whispered sharply.

Kuroo grinned. "I know," he said. "I love you too, Kitten," he added.

Then they kissed, deeply, allowing their lips to show whatever left unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so IM SORRY.


End file.
